


Image received

by Trashness



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makoto blushes a lot, Oblivious boys are oblivious, Sousuke is smooth as hell, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobile phones are amazing and dangerous.<br/>They are communication devices, word processors, flashlights, calculators, gaming platforms, cameras...</p><p>And capable of sending terrible photos to your crush, which end up being the perfect ice breaker</p><p>(aka: Yes that is my naked ass on your phone. I am filled with shame and regret, but we somehow have a weird friendship out of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image received

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this.  
> I know this isn't what I promised you.  
> I knoooowwwwwwwwww.
> 
> On another note, if anyone's into 'Attack on Titan' and Jean/Eren, this fic is very much inspired by the fic "Jager Royale".  
> So if you're like "this gimmick seems familiaaaaaaar". Yeah yeah it is.  
> Different story, similar format.

**To Sousuke**

_Image Received_

 

**From Sousuke**

...UM?

WHAT.

 

**To Sousuke**

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

OH JEEZ

OK

SO! FUNNY STORY?!

 

**From Sousuke**

I can’t wait to hear it.

 

**To Sousuke**

THERE IS AN EXPLANATION. I SWEAR.

So, you don’t know this I’m sure, but I have a little sister who’s a fair bit younger than me. Like… SIGNIFICANTLY younger than me? And sometimes I let her play with my phone and she runs around the house and takes pictures of things. Right? RIGHT? Totally innocent.

 

**From Sousuke**

This image is anything butt innocent.

 

**To Sousuke**

I’m ignoring your pun and getting to that!

So usually, she just takes photos of herself, or up her twin’s nose, or of the cats next door, but apparently today she thought it would be HILARIOUS to sneak up on her brother while he was getting dressed and take a photo of his butt.

 

**From Sousuke**

This kid can work the zoom button. She has a bright future.

 

**To Sousuke**

I AM ACTUALLY DYING.

I heard the shutter noise, threw my pants on, and grabbed my phone away from her. In the struggle I guess it got sent to you.

APPARENTLY she can work the zoom, but hasn’t yet discovered the lock button.

She’s currently in the corner being given a lecture about “boundaries”. I think she might be crying.

 

**From Sousuke**

Poor kid.

 

**To Sousuke**

Normally, I would agree with you, but no! No she needs to hear this.

Some poor soul has just been horribly blinded with the sight of my bare ass. There must be justice.

 

**From Sousuke**

Lol, ok. I believe you.

This actually is pretty funny.

I just have one more question.

 

**To Sousuke**

?

 

**From Sousuke**

New phone, who dis?

 

**To Sousuke**

Wait, what?

 

**From Sousuke**

I have no idea who you are. Who is this?

 

**To Sousuke.**

Oh… well then.

GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR

 

**From Sousuke**

NO NO NO NO NO

You just said “There must be justice”

I demand to know who my assailant is.

I demand to know who the owner of this perfect ass is.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god, no, seriously. Let me cherish my anonymity.

I’m actually horrified. We haven’t even talked yet!

 

**From Sousuke**

What do you mean? Do we know each other?

 

**To Sousuke**

Ehhhhhhhhkkkkindaaaaayeah?

 

**From Sousuke**

Why did I give you my number then? Why do you have it?

 

**To Sousuke**

Uh… you didn’t?

 

**From Sousuke**

…

  1. Now you’re looking creepy as fuck.



**To Sousuke**

ITS NOT THAT BAD. I SWEAR.

Look, I’m a good friend of Rin’s, ok? Like Rin is really important to me, and he had a really difficult time last year, but he has thi…. habit? of taking off whenever things get too hard or really bad. This makes me worry a lot, so I try to have the number of Rin’s good friends so I can keep people in the loop if I need help retrieving him, or if either of us knows where he’s run off to.

 

Like I have Nitori’s number too. And he has mine. Rin can be kind of volatile. It’s just like… a safety net?

 

You’re a really good friend of Rin’s, so yeah I asked for your number. Rin gave it to me. Sorry I didn’t ask myself.

 

_Makoto looks down at what he’s typed in his phone. Yeah… it’s totally a believable excuse! And kind of true. Having Sousuke’s number would be very useful to check up on Rin from time to time. What Makoto doesn’t say however, is that he really asked for Sousuke’s number because he had been undeniably attracted to him since the first time he saw him at Splash Fest. The very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Makoto asked for his number, lying about needing it to coordinate joint practices, in the hopes that he might some day get up the courage to talk to him. But Makoto had not yet broken the ice. His naked ass had apparently done that for him._

 

**From Sousuke**

Ohhhhhhh, ok.

… you’re an iwatobi kid.

 

**To Sousuke**

You don’t know that.

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh my god, you’re Tachibana.

 

**To Sousuke**

YOU DON’T KNOW THAT

 

**From Sousuke**

Hahahaha! Oh yes I do.

There is NO WAY this ass belongs to anyone else.

Hang on, let me check again.

 

**To Sousuke**

DON’T LOOK AGAIN!

 

**From Sousuke**

Hahahahahahahaha

Yeah sorry. Hi Makoto. This is clearly your ass on my phone.

Sorry your body type is so vastly different from the rest of the team.

Your tan and muscles betray you.

 

**To Sousuke**

Whhhhhyyyyyyyyy

 

**From Sousuke**

Hahaha, I just asked Rin “Do any of the iwatobi kids have younger siblings?”

JUST MAKOTO

BAM!

 

**To Sousuke**

I am full of shame and regret.

Why couldn’t you let me have this?

Why couldn’t you just accept anonymous butt?

 

**From Sousuke**

Never accept anonymous butt.

Always demand answers.

 

**To Sousuke**

Please don’t tell Rin.

Please.

Keep butt secret.

 

**From Sousuke**

Secret butt is secret.

Don’t worry, this has definitely been way funnier than awkward. It’s really ok.

 

**To Sousuke**

My mother just asked me if I was ok because I’ve been screaming so much.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, no really. Don’t freak out. It’s ok.

I don’t think less of you.

It’s just a weird story now.

 

**To Sousuke**

A story which we will bury.

Yes?

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeah man, don’t worry.

Keep it secret, keep it safe.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ok Gandalf. I appreciate that.

 

**From Sousuke**

Ay, look at this nerd.

But don’t worry. It’s all good.

I’ll see you at joint practice tomorrow right?

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh yeah. Sorry if I can’t look you in the eye.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, nah it’s cool.

I’ll see you then J

 

**To Sousuke**

Thanks Sousuke.

See ya!

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

MAKOTO!

 

**To Sousuke**

Sousuke?

 

**From Sousuke**

I’M CALLING IN WEIRD FAVOUR TIME

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh no.

 

**From Sousuke**

Gah, I’ve had a laundry incident. My jammers are wrecked and I don’t have a spare pair.

Is there any way I could borrow a pair of yours? If you have a spare?

 

**To Sousuke**

Haha, yeah that’s fine. I thought you were gonna ask for a kidney or something.

Doesn’t Rin have some spare?

 

**From Sousuke**

This mother fucker skips leg day. No. He’s a lot smaller than me.

You’re the only one I can think of who’s a similar size.

 

**To Sousuke**

You sure about that? I don’t want them to be uncomfortable.

 

**From Sousuke**

Makoto.

Dear, naïve, Makoto.

I know my butt. I know your butt. I think I can wear your pants.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ah man, don’t remind me.

Yeah I’ll bring them to practice. Just meet outside the locker rooms?

**From Sousuke**

Yes! Thank you! You’re a life saver.

 

**To Sousuke**

Haha no problem.

Are we even now?

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh god, not even close.

 

**To Sousuke**

Dammit.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, Thanks! See ya this afternoon.

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah, see you then!

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

Thanks, man. I really owe you one. I’ll return these next time I see you. I’ll take Rin on a shopping trip asap.

 

**To Sousuke**

No problem! Did they work alright?

 

**From Sousuke**

I am ashamed to admit that they are extremely comfortable. I might steal them actually.

You will have to pry them off my naked body.

 

**To Sousuke**

There’s an exercise.

 

**From Sousuke**

…what? Lol

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god, I don’t know, haha.

Sorry I get flustered easily.

 

**From Sousuke**

I noticed. You blush a lot.

I bet your butt blushes too.

 

**To Sousuke**

STOP.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, just kidding. But seriously thanks. They worked really well.

What brand are these?

 

**To Sousuke**

Speedo. They’re an Australian brand.

Rin went on about them so much. I finally caved and bought a pair.

 

**From Sousuke**

Damn Australians. Of course.

I might have to get myself a pair. I really like these.

… I might still be wearing them actually.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god, haha.

You can keep them for a bit longer. Or until your pair gets delivered.

 

**From Sousuke**

Really? I’d feel bad.

*he says as he prepares to sleep in these jammers*

 

**To Sousuke**

Haha, it’s fine. Really.

Probably serve a higher purpose with you than with me.

 

**From Sousuke**

You shut your damn mouth.

I watched you today. You’re really good!

You could go competitive with some more training.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ah, thanks.

It’s just hard cuz I’m good friends with probably Japan’s future gold medalists.

And now you!

So it’s kind of like “Well I’ll be over here…. with the babies”

 

**From Sousuke**

No man, that’s not fair.

First of all, you swim backstroke…. Which is such a weird bullshit stroke?

Like MAN WAS NOT MEANT TO BACKSTROKE.

Have you ever seen Rin do it?

He’s terrible! I’m terrible!

Like freestyle and butterfly are obviously racing strokes. No matter what you do, you’re never gonna get the same times.

But I’ve been on the competitive circuit for a long time. I know your times, and I know backstroke times, and you’re definintely very good.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ahhhhhhaha….that’s a lot to take in.

**From Sousuke**

You’re blushing again aren’t you?

 

**To Sousuke**

Pfffffftttttt…..

Maybe.

Haha, sorry. I just….

Ah I’m terrible at compliments! But thank you. That really means a lot.

 

**From Sousuke**

Well clearly you need more practice.

I will yell at Rin for not appreciating you more.

 

**To Sousuke**

No no, it’s fine. Really.

Ah sorry. I’ve gotta head off. I’m supposed to play with the twins before bed.

 

**From Sousuke**

Hide your phone. Hide your butt.

 

**To Sousuke**

Butt is hidden.

Enjoy the jammers!

 

**From Sousuke**

I already am!

_Image Received_

**To Sousuke**

Haha Haru does that. If I ever walk in on him in the tub WITHOUT his jammers on, I will actually be shocked.

 

**From Sousuke**

I like how I’m doing something very abnormal and you’re just “Oh yeah, Nanase does that all the time!”

Like I’m doing it as a joke. But he does it seriously?

 

**To Sousuke**

You do not understand Haru. You merely accept him for what he is.

 

**From Sousuke**

I’ll take your word for it.

Ok, go hang with your siblings.

See you after the break!

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!

See ya!

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

MAKOTO!

 

**To Sousuke**

Is this how you always greet people?

 

**From Sousuke**

HELP.

OH DEAR GOD HELP ME.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ok, now I’m worried.

 

**From Sousuke**

So I went back to Tokyo for the break to see my family. My parents and aunt and uncle wanted to have an “adults night”, so they asked if I could babysit my cousins.

They’re pretty young, so I was like “yeah sure, how hard could it be??”

 

**To Sousuke**

Uh oh.

You got cocky.

 

**From Sousuke**

I WAS A FOOL

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah. Pretty foolish.

 

**From Sousuke**

A FOOLISH FOOL!

They won’t go to bed! They said they were hungry.

I gave them poptarts.

 

**To Sousuke**

FUCK.

NO SOUSUKE NO

 

**From Sousuke**

I KNOW

WHAT DO??!!!

I can’t even get them to sit down!

YOU’RE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WITH CHILD EXPERIENCE

 

**To Sousuke**

Ok ok, calm down. How old are they?

 

**From Sousuke**

Like…. 5? I dunno?

If I dropped them from a ladder they would die?

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god.

Learn about your family.

Here’s what you’re gonna do.

You’re gonna take them outside and play some kind of game which involves running.

Stuck in the mud, tag, spotlight, “Sousuke eats small children”, whatever

 

**From Sousuke**

Ok, I just asked them. They said they wanna play storm the lantern cuz it’s dark.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ok, this is your objective.

They run lots.

You do not.

Tire them out.

You will know when they are tired cuz they’ll be easy to catch and will ask for a drink.

Don’t let them sit.

Push them to their breaking point, Sousuke!

 

**From Sousuke**

They’re running around an awful lot.

Wait, do I try to win?

 

**To Sousuke**

No. You’re like the t-rex from Jurassic park. Stay a step behind always.

If they stop running, you win.

Keep them moving.

 

**From Sousuke**

A kid just fell. He might be crying.

I have murdered a child.

They hate me I know it.

 

**To Sousuke**

They don’t hate you. You’d be a cool babysitter.

Tell them you wanna keep playing.

Tell them they’re really fast

ASK THEM TO SHOW YOU HOW FAST THEY ARE!

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh my god, they’re just running laps.

 

**To Sousuke**

Good. Excellent. Race them.

 

**From Sousuke**

Ok, I was being nice and losing, and then this asshole was all “haha! I’m faster than Sousuke! Sousuke is slooooow”

That’s it kid.

I’m gonna lap you twice this time.

 

**To Sousuke**

Who’s the child here?

 

**From Sousuke**

I will not be mocked.

 

**To Sousuke**

Are they pooped yet?

 

**From Sousuke**

They’re breathing pretty hard?

They are weak.

 

**To Sousuke**

They are tiny humans!

 

**From Sousuke**

Who would’ve been eaten during the stone age.

Toughen up kids.

 

**To Sousuke**

You’re absolutely terrible, haha

 

**From Sousuke**

Ok we’re inside drinking water now. They seem tired.

 

**To Sousuke**

Excellent. Commence phase 2

 

**From Sousuke**

Phase 2?

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah. Do they have DVD’s or blu rays?

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeah?

 

**To Sousuke**

Any Disney?

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh yeah. Heaps.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ok, put one on. But here’s the catch

Put on nothing made after 1989.

 

**From Sousuke**

Wow, that is wildly specific.

 

**To Sousuke**

No, you wanna go golden or Xerox age Disney. Like Cinderella, or Robin Hood, 101 Dalmatians, Snow white, Dumbo…. Something like that

Renaissance era Disney gets kids too hyped. It’s too action packed.

You think kids are gonna fall asleep after they’ve just heard “I’ll make a man out of you” from Mulan? You’re crazy!

No. You need calm and borderline boring Sleeping Beauty stuff.

 

**From Sousuke**

I put on Aristocats.

Wow this movie is kind of dull.

 

**To Sousuke**

Told you.

Like it’s beautiful and fun, but when you’re coming off a sugar high?

Not even that “everybody wants to be a cat” number will save you.

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh my god I forgot about that!

With weirdly racist Siamese cat?

 

**To Sousuke**

The one who plays the piano with chopsticks?!

YEESSSSS

 

**From Sousuke**

Wow, I did not get that as a kid.

 

**To Sousuke**

Re-watch Lady and the Tramp. More racist Siamese cats.

Like damn Disney.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, ok I actually think they’re asleep.

Wow.

You’re amazing.

 

**To Sousuke**

Thank you. Thank you.

**From Sousuke**

Do I carry them to bed?

 

**To Sousuke**

DO NOT

TOUCH

THEM

THEY ARE THEIR PARENT’S PROBLEM NOW.

 

**From Sousuke**

Wow, ok. I think I might change the movie though. This is not my favorite.

Let’s see what part of my childhood I can re-capture.

 

**To Sousuke**

What’s your favorite?

 

**From Sousuke**

Mmmmmmm….

It might be Mulan. But the one I watched repeatedly as a kid was…!

_Image received_

**To Sousuke**

Aladdin? Haha

That’s one of my favorites too.

 

**From Sousuke**

I am going to watch the shit out of this.

And yeah, I think I really liked it cuz it was more action adventure.

Genie was really funny as a kid.

And I liked all the magic and stuff.

I used to run around and rub table lamps to see if anything came out.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god, haha. That is very cute.

Did you know what you were gonna wish for?

 

**From Sousuke**

Be the fastest swimmer.

…. I have kind of a one track mind.

 

**To Sousuke**

Not as bad as Haru.

My LEAST favorite Disney movie is little mermaid because of him.

I can recite you the whole script.

I can sing that stupid French song where Sebastian almost gets cooked.

I cannot take it anymore.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha! Poor you.

So what’s your favorite then?

 

**To Souske**

… hmmmmmmm

Might be Lion King.

 

**From Sousuke**

Timon and Pumba were pretty rad.

Oh yeah, these kids are definitely out.

Hey Makoto?

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah?

 

**From Sousuke**

I’ve had a lot of fun tonigh. Thanks for helping me, and then keeping me company.

 

**To Sousuke**

No problem J

Though I might be singing “be prepared” now because of you

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, I am not sorry.

But yeah. I actually really like talking to you.

 

**To Sousuke**

Aw, I feel so flattered haha.

I’ve had a lot of fun too.

 

**From Sousuke**

I can almost hear you blushing from here, jeez.

Why didn’t we talk pre-buttgate?

 

**To Sousuke**

Is that what it’s called now? Haha

And probably because you hate my best friend.

 

**From Sousuke**

Hate is a ….. strooooong word.

But yeah. I actually forgot about that.

But he has good taste if he’s best friends with you right?

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah, but it definitely made me think you were a bully for a while there.

 

**From Sousuke**

Augh shit…. Sorry.

I never wanted it to be like that.

Wait, I feel like I’ve never explained why I dislike Nanase did I?

 

Like could I do that? Would it be alright if I explained myself?

I really like being friends with you. It actually kind of sucks having you think I might be an asshole.

 

**To Sousuke**

I don’t think you’re an asshole.

 

**From Sousuke**

But you did.

 

**To Sousuke**

Mmmm…. I’d prefer not to comment.

 

**From Sousuke**

Seeeee?

 

Look I mean… I knew I was coming back to Iwatobi, and I was really excited to see Rin again, but I really didn’t want to wait to see him. So I went to the prefecturals hoping I’d see him compete.

 

**To Sousuke**

Wait, as in last year?

You were there??

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeah. I knew he had this weird obsession with Nanase, and that he was basically a catalyst in Rin feeling terrible at his swimming ability.

 

So I show up to watch him swim, knowing he’s met up with Nanase since he’s gotten back. And I see him swim.

 

It’s his freestyle race.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ah shit.

I remember that.

It was pretty hard to watch.

 

**From Sousuke**

He looked terrible. It’s the worst I’ve ever seen him. And I blamed Nanase for his condition.

I didn’t know about the stuff behind the scenes. I didn’t know that Rin was failing because he couldn’t get out of his own head. I had no way of knowing that.

All I knew was that he was having problems with Nanase again, and this was what he had deteriorated to.

I didn’t see the relay.

I didn’t know that you guys were actually very helpful in pulling Rin out of his slump.

I never saw that.

So I convinced myself Nanase was a poisonous influence.

I jumped to conclusions I realise, but it was all I had. No one was telling me anything!

And then I came back and Rin was all chummy with you guys. I just… didn’t get it?!

 

**To Sousuke**

Sounds like a pretty rough time.

 

**From Sousuke**

I was just super worried.

I was terrified Rin’s future was being jeopardized.

It’s stupid to think of now, I know.

And I’m sorry. I wish I had asked more questions or taken the time to know you guys better.

 

**To Sousuke**

Haha, so you like us all now?

 

**From Sousuke**

Well you’re my favorite ;p

 

**To Sousuke**

How flattering.

And your feelings towards Haru?

 

**From Sousuke**

Ahhhhhh…. Haha

He’s still not my favorite person. Like our personalities obviously clash.

But I don’t think he’s a bad person, or someone Rin should avoid.

He’s tolerable.

 

**To Sousuke**

God, you two are so alike.

 

**From Sousuke**

You take that back

 

**To Sousuke**

No way.

C’mon? Crazy talented and focused swimmers. Quiet and blunt. Excellent friends.

Yeah you better face it.

Haru is an eccentric you in a smaller body.

Except he’s nicer ;P

 

**From Sousuke**

Hey c’mon!

You wouldn’t talk to me if I weren’t nice.

I know it. You would’ve kicked my ass long ago.

 

**To Sousuke**

Maybe, haha. Or just ignored you forever.

 

**From Sousuke**

You could never ignore me B)

 

**To Sousuke**

AAaaaannyyywaaayyy…. Haha

Despite what’s happened, I am really glad we’re talking now J

 

**From Sousuke**

Really? You’re not just being polite?

 

**To Sousuke**

Naaaah. I’m not that nice.

 

**From Sousuke**

You’re pretty damn perfect, makoto.

You could’ve fooled me.

 

**To Sousuke**

Ahhhhhhh pffft no

 

**From Sousuke**

(*ﾟｪﾟ*) = you right now

 

**To Sousuke**

Stop teasing meeeeee, It’s an uncontrollable reaction :(

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, sorry. You make it too easy.

 

**To Sousuke**

I’m gonna get so tan you won’t be able to tell.

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh, oh I’ll always know.

Always Makoto.

Alwaaaays ~

 

**To Sousuke**

I bet you get flustered too.

 

**From Sousuke**

Lies.

 

**To Sousuke**

That’s my mission in life now.

 

**From Sousuke**

What a waste of a good life.

 

Ah, my parents are home now. I’ve gotta head off.

Thanks again Makoto.

For like…. Everything.

The kids, and talking to me, and just letting me talk about all that stuff.

I really needed you tonight.

 

**To Sousuke**

Hey no problem.

That’s what friends do.

 

**From Sousuke**

Told ya you were too perfect haha

 

**To Sousuke**

GOODNIGHT

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, see ya, Makoto.

 

…

 

_10:18 am_

**From Sousuke**

Makotooooooo

 

Yo, Makottooooooo

 

_7:37 pm_

**To Sousuke**

Hey, Sorry! I was hanging out at Haru’s place.

 

**From Sousuke**

For 9 hours?

 

**To Sousuke**

Uhhhh we’re close?

We have a big exam coming up actually. We study together.

I probably would have stayed the night, but the twins called me and told me to come home.

 

**From Sousuke**

Do you stay at Haru’s a lot?

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah. He lives practically next door.

It’s stupid, but the nights where both of us are actually at our own houses are pretty rare.

He lives alone and it gets too quiet I think.

 

**From Sousuke**

Huh

 

**To Sousuke**

…. What’s that reaction?

 

**From Sousuke**

No it’s cool.

I wish I could have that kind of relationship with someone. It sounds nice.

 

**To Sousuke**

Don’t you have that with Rin?

 

**From Sousuke**

No, Rin and I are just good friends.

 

**To Sousuke**

Well that’s what Haru and I are

 

**From Sousuke**

…

 

**To Sousuke**

…?

 

**From Sousuke**

OK

WEIRD FAVOUR CALL IN TIME #2

 

**To Sousuke**

Ok, I’m worried

 

**From Sousuke**

Look, I really want to ask you something.

I’ve wanted to ask you for a while, but it feels SUPER inappropriate.

But like… it’s killing me not knowing.

 

**To Sousuke**

Just ask.

I doubt it’s that bad.

 

**From Sousuke**

… are you and Nanase….

Dating?

 

**To Sousuke**

Fbjewkfbjewbfwfhi32rjfkweni2o???

WHAT

 

**From Sousuke**

Ah I’m sorry I dunno!

I just… you’re so close and you seem to always defend him.

I thought you might be a really good boyfriend.

Nanase isn’t my favorite person, but he is conventionally attractive.

Sorry sorry, ah I feel like an idiot.

 

**To Sousuke**

Haha, no no it’s ok.

I was just surprised!

It’s fine.

I mean to tell you the truth, I had a pretty big crush on him when I was younger, but he’s basically family now.

Family isn’t really my type, haha.

 

**From Sousuke**

Makoto?

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah?

 

**From Sousuke**

Are you out?

 

**To Sousuke**

!

!!!!

UM

UH.

Shit. Oh shit, holy shit. No that came out wrong,

 

**From Sousuke**

Wait, does no one know?

 

**To Sousuke**

Know what?!

Haha, there’s nothing to know!

 

**From Sousuke**

Hold on,

 

_Incoming call Sousuke_

 

**From Sousuke**

PICK UP MAKOTO

OR I’LL GET RIN IN HERE!

 

_Incoming call Sousuke_

“Hello?”

“Makoto?”

“Uh yeah, yeah…”

“Are you ok? You sound panicked.”

“Ah I just… shit. I’m so mad at myself. Shit… It just slipped out.”

“I know. It’s ok. I promise.”

“What if you stop talking to me now though?”

“I would never do that. Never, Makoto. Now breathe...”

“Ah… dammit. It was just so easy to tell you.”

“I know you’re panicking, but that’s very nice to hear.”

“Haha, god. This is not how I wanted to do this.”

“There’s no good way to do it. Trust me I know, but it’s always better afterwards. And I know all you’re friends will be there for you. Rin was there for me.”

“…. I don’t understand.”

_Sousuke’s laugh is breathy and light through the receiver_

“I’m not straight, Makoto. I’m out at Samezuka.”

“What?”

“I thought you knew already?”

“NO!”

“Haha, sorry. So yeah, you’re definitely not alone in this.”

“God… sorry I’m just adjusting to that news.”

“I understand. You feeling any better?”

“Yeah? I mean… ha this is so weird.”

“Well it might not mean much but I actually feel a lot better. Like everyone’s really nice and it’s never been an issue, but it’s nice to know that I have someone I can talk to and relate to now. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“No! No I… haha, I would really like that… actually.”

“You sound tired.”

“Just emotionally…exhausted.”

“Haha, me too.”

“….. Soooo… you and Rin?”

“Oh god no! Haha. No way.”

“Hey you asked about me and Haru!”

“I know, I know, but it’s basically the same as you and Haru. Like I thiiiiink I did when I was younger? When I didn’t really know what was happening? But that’s pretty dead now. …. God no way. Rin is way to high maintenance.”

“Hahaha, I suppose.”

“No, I would never let him be my boyfriend. He’s way too much. I can tell he’s the jealous type. NO THANK YOU.”

“He’s your best friend though! You’re so mean to him, haha”

“Rin is definitely hot, but oh my god… what a hot mess. Give me low maintenance PLEASE.”

“Low maintenance is definitely good. I think I’d have to have a super patient partner with my crazy family and all.”

“Ohhhhhh? So what _iissss_ your type?”

“…”

“Come oooooonnnnnn~”

“I don’t wanna play this game anymore!”

“No, come on! I wanna know! What’s your type? What kind of guys do you think are hot?”

_You._

“GOODBYE SOUSUKE”

“Who could possibly sweep the perfect and generous Makoto Tachibana off his feet?!”

“I’M LEAVING!”

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh my god, you did NOT hang up on me

 

**To Sousuke**

I’M SORRY! I couldn’t handle it! It was too real!

 

**From Sousuke**

No way, you’ve gotta tell me now.

I open up to you, and this is how you treat me?

 

**To Sousuke**

Aaaauuuuugghhhhhhhhh

It’s so stupid though!!

 

**From Sousuke**

No way. Can’t be.

I bet it’s something cute like “small boys who play guitar”

“Kindergarten teachers that like to wear art smocks”

 

**To Sousuke**

No see, that’s why it sucks, cuz it’s like the opposite of what people would guess.

People are always like “oh makoto, you’re so tall and masculine! Have the smallest cutest person in the room”

I don’t want that! I’d crush them!

 

**From Sousuke**

Ohhhhhhhh???~ please tell me more ~

So you like guys the same size as you?

Do you like guys _bigger_ than you?

Do you _actually_ want to be swept off your feet?

 

**To Sousuke**

AUGH ITS SO DUMB

BUT KINDA… YEAH

I guess I like really masculine guys. Like really handsome athletic types.

Guys who seem very mature and focused.

Just… being with someone I don’t have to take care of would be suuuuuper nice.

**From Sousuke**

You’re the mom friend. I get it.

So like…. Movie star good looks?

Tall dark and handsome?

Oh Makoto, you’re so romantic.

 

**To Sousuke**

YOU HAVE TO TELL NOW.

NO CHICKENING OUT

 

**From Sousuke**

Eh, I’m pretty boring

I like nice guys

 

**To Sousuke**

THAT’S CHICKENING OUT

THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, ok hang on let me explain.

I am an asshole. I know it. I’m too self focused and judgmental. I’m too impulsive. I’m very cynical.

 

**To Sousuke**

You’re being too hard on yourself.

 

**From Sousuke**

I know what I’m about.

I know I’m a dick. SO I guess I’m attracted to someone who’s a much better person than me. Someone who’s generous and kind and patient.

I really admire all those things, so I think it’s really attractive.

 

**To Sousuke**

Well that all sounds reasonable.

 

**From Sousuke**

But I’m also preeeettty shallow….

So it helps if they’re really hot too ;p

 

**To Sousuke**

Where is your humanity

 

**From Sousuke**

I told you! But cuz I am pretty athletic, its more of an

“Oh yeah, that guy could probably spot me”

“That guy could keep up with me

….in bed”

 

**To Sousuke**

(0///0)

 

**From Sousuke**

Hahahahaha

Sorry

I like making you flustered.

 

**To Sousuke**

ITS NOT HARD

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh I know

I know

I’m probably gonna harass you now at swim club meets.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh god, please don’t.

I won’t be able to handle it.

And my teammates will just be very confused.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha, I think Haru would just punch me.

 

**To Sousuke**

No, no

But he’d give you a hell of a glaring

 

**From Sousuke**

Oof, I’ve seen them

They’re almost as painful

 

**To Sousuke**

Then don’t antagonize him!

 

**From Sousuke**

I don’t mean to!

Haha, but I’ll see you tomorrow?

 

**To Sousuke**

Of course :)

We have another joint practice after all.

 

**From Sousuke**

Cool

Looking forward to it

 

**To Sousuke**

Hey Sousuke?

 

**From Sousuke**

Mmmm?

 

**To Sousuke**

Uh…. Thanks for uh… not freaking out on me.

And calling me when I was panicking.

I’m not kidding when I say no one knows.

Not Haru, not my parents, no Rin… so yeah

It was kind of a big deal.

So I guess…. Yeah this has been a pretty big night for me.

 

**From Sousuke**

I would never freak out on you.

I get it.

I _really_ get it.

Like the swim team knows I like guys and girls. But my parents don’t.

So I know that fear. Don’t worry!

No one will find out that you’re hella gay.

 

**To Sousuke**

Hey, I could like girls too

 

**From Sousuke**

But you don’t.

 

**To Sousuke**

*sigh* but I don’t

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha I seeeee thrrrooouuugh you

You can’t fool me, Makoto

So we’re cool?

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah, totally :)

See ya tomorrow?

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeah!

Race me!

 

**To Sousuke**

Only in backstroke!

 

**From Sousuke**

Ah fuck never mind.

You’d kick my ass.

See ya!

 

**To Sousuke**

See ya!

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

Ok, not to be rude…. But was that really weird?

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh thank god you thought so too

 

**From Sousuke**

WHAT WAS THAT?

I could NOT talk to you. I’m so sorry.

 

**To Sousuke**

Me neither!

I went over to say hi, but then Rin thought I was there for him, and I couldn’t just be like “oh no I’m actually here to say hi to your friend”

So the whole conversation got hijacked and I lost my chance and everything was weird

And augh!

 

**From Sousuke**

So that WAS supposed to include me!

Augh I knew it!

It’s weird I just kept thinking about how no one knows we’re friends now, so it’d be strange if I just ran up to you and was super casual.

Calling you by your first name and referencing lion king and kids drugged out on poptarts.

I haven’t told any of the guys I’ve been texting you. Do the iwatobi guys know?

 

**To Sousuke**

No no I haven’t told them

I dunno. It feels like a secret friendship haha

 

**From Sousuke**

Secret butts

Secret friendship.

We need to work on this.

I feel like an ex-boyfriend. Like “oh there’s that guy I’m not allowed to talk to”

 

**To Sousuke**

NOOOOO you can talk to me.

I WANT to talk to you!

I just froze!

_Incoming call Sousuke_

“Hello?”

“We clearly need to practice this”

“Ok…. Ummmm.”

“Fuck.”

“Haha, we’re terrible at this.”

“So terrible”

“Hahaha, ummm, hahahaha sorry”

“What? Are you laughing at me, Makoto?”

“No, haha, sorry, just man you sound different in person.”

“howso? We talked yesterday?”

“Well I was a little _distracted_ yesterday! Sorry. Just wow…. You’re voice is super low.”

“Wha? This is how I always talk?”

“Sorry, I think the phone is intensifying it.”

“Oh…. Wait…. I get it”

_Sousuke’s laugh is mischievious_

“Is it attractive to you?”

“WHAT”

“Am I possibly your type? Hmmmmm?”

“Oh my god, no Sousuke, don’t…”

“Well lets examine the list! Shall weeeee?”

“STOP”

“Hmmmm, well I would consider myself to be pretty masculine, and I think I might be slightly taller than you…”

“Sousuke!”

“Annndddd I think I’m quite handsome…”

“I’m hanging up!”

“Haha, ok ok, I’ll stop. I’ll stop. Sorry.”

“You don’t sound very apologetic”

“Oh makoto, you wound me. …. But no you’re right, haha. But guess what?”

“….what?”

“We’re talking now at least.”

“Oh brilliant. So you’ll just have to tease me everytime you see me before we can talk regularly?”

“Hey, whatever alleviates tension. I’ll use it.”

“Please don’t. We should be able to talk without bringing up things I’ve told you… in confidence”

“C’mon I only do it when we’re alone. I promise. And feel free to tease me back.”

“there’s nothing to tease! ‘Oh Sousuke, you’re attracted to good people. How hilarious is that? That you like caring and compassionate people? Hilarious!’”

“Haha, Hey come on, I also said I liked hot guys.”

“Yeah yeah…. But that’s to be expected.”

_Makoto’s bedroom door swings open. His siblings run in and their high voices fill the room. They ask him to help them with their homework and to play video games with them. Makoto tells them that he will soon and brushes them off. Their footsteps are loud as they run out of the room._

“Sorry about that?”

“Were those the infamous siblings?”

“Yeah” _He sighs._ “That was them”

“Tell your sister I love her work.”

“She really doesn’t need the encouragement.”

“They seem to really love you though. Must be nice.”

“Haha, I dunno. I think I’m a pretty average brother”

“No way, you sound like the best. I bet they turn out great because of you. You must have infinite patience.”

“haha, hardly.”

“I dunno, all I know is that I genuinely thought about infanticide when I babysat that one time, but you handled it like a pro.”

“Years of practice.”

“Or you’re just perfect.”

“Oh uh… haha sorry. I think I need to go help them now.”

“Are you just leaving because I made you flustered again”

“ No no, I genuinely do I have to go. Blushing or not.”

“Alright, I’ll let you go. But promise we’ll talk at the next practice!”

“Absolutely! It’s a goal now!”

“Definitely. I’ll be taking my sexy voice away now.”

“Oh my god just go please”

_There’s just a low chuckle as Sousuke hangs up._

…

 

“Who are you texting all the time?” Rin looks up from his text book and notes sprawled over his desk. Sousuke lays in his bunk. The eerie glow of his phone being reflected onto his face has become a common sight. He types excitedly and the corners or his mouth quirk upwards.

“No one” is his curt reply. But the smile on his face only widens with the next incoming vibration. It’s been like this for weeks now. Sousuke’s phone has almost never left his pocket or hand, which isn’t uncommon for most of the boys at the boarding school. They had friends and siblings in their hometown, and some texted their parents frequently, but Rin knew everyone Sousuke knew.

Which was no one…. Or no one worth contacting rather.

“Did you get a girlfriend?” He asks. Though where he’d meet a girl he had no idea. But that’s what it had to be! The secret conversations at two am. The soft laughs that sounded when Sousuke was sure no one was around.

 

“No, what?” He drawls. “Of course not.”

“Boyfriend?”

“ _Noooo,_ ” Sousuke whines. But Rin is unconvinced. He wanders over to the bunks and leans his chin on Sousuke’s top mattress.

“Why so secretive then? Hmmmm? Just tell me.” He groans.

“It’s just a friend.” Sousuke pulls his phone closer to his chest. Rin’s suspicions are heightened.

“Impossible. I’m you’re only friend.” He snorts.

“Wow, bit rude.” Sousuke still doesn’t look up from the screen in his hands.

“Hey, can you tell me when we start our next break?” Rin’s voice is light and innocent. Sousuke picks up his head and scoots across to look at the calendar hung on their wall.

“It looks like….” But then the palm of his hand is cold and empty. Rin now holds his phone and is pouring over thousands of messages. Sousuke leaps off his bunk.

“Hey!”

But Rin has scrambled to the other side of the room. He’s already seen the name at the top of all the messages.

“Makoto?!”

“Give it back, Rin!” Sousuke rushes him. Rin turns his back towards him, hunching further over the phone to protect it. Long arms come around his waist to try and get the phone back, but Rin bats them away.

“Rin!”

They look like five year olds playing keep away. Rin bounds around the room, slapping and pushing Sousuke back when he has to. He scrolls aggressively with one hand.

“There’s thousands! Why are you talking so much?”

“He’s my friend!”

“You haven’t spoken once!” Rin vaults onto Sousuke’s bunk and curls around the phone like a protective cocoon. Sousuke doesn’t care if Rin knows that he and Makoto are friends now. Sure it’s a bit odd that they would suddenly become close, but he doesn’t need to hide it. He does however, need to hide the sensitive information in those texts. Him teasing Makoto, Makoto coming out to him, and of course, Makoto’s glaringly naked ass which he has never deleted… for reasons. He grabs the back of Rin’s shirt and tries to drag him to the edge of the bed, but Rin just presses himself closer to the wall.

 

“Oh man,” He sighs and laughs. “You’re like… really nice.”

“I’m always nice,” Sousuke grunts. He finally gets a good grip around Rin’s waist and pulls him closer. Rin pushes his arms and phone away. His eyes rake over the sweet texts. Messages of support, kind words and inside jokes he can’t begin to comprehend. The word “buttgate” is referenced several times, and seems to make both Sousuke and Makoto giggle in their messages. Then his eyes land on a particular cluster of texts.

“Shit…” Rin whispers. “Makoto’s gay?”

“Fuck off!” Rin’s arms go limp and Sousuke snatches the phone back. He practically bolts to the other side of the room.

“You don’t read people’s private shit! I told you to stop!” His glare is venomous. Rin’s seen it before, but he’s never been on the receiving end. It makes his limbs go weak.

“I’m sorry, I never expected… well of course I suspected I just…” Rin sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. His expression is solemn.

“Are you the only one who knows?”

“Yes!” Sousuke dares to tuck his phone into his pocket. He’s pretty sure Rin won’t try to get it off of him again.

“And he’d really like to keep it that way. So don’t fucking tell anyone. Don’t even tell him that you know.” Sousuke stalks towards the bed menacingly.

“I won’t! I won’t!” Rin throws up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t tell anyone about _you_ did I?”

At this Sousuke softens. He knows Rin is trustworthy. But it’s not _his_ secret that he’s entrusted, and because of that he feels guilty. He should have been more careful.

“I know,” Sousuke sighs. He leans forward and folds his arms over the edge of the bunk. Rin is silent for a while, but a question prickles at the corner of his mind. He’s wanted to ask for years, but has never gotten the courage to ask.

“Are uh…. Him and Haru…?”

“No.” Sousuke clips in quickly. He smiles faintly up at Rin. “That was the first thing I asked.”

Rin laughs quietly under his breath.

“They seem like it. I always thought they might be secretly banging.”

Sousuke groans. This isn’t what he wants to hear. Rin laughs louder.

“Well I guess this is great news for you! All of this is.”

Sousuke quirks an eyebrow up at Rin. His mouth presses into a tight line.

“Why’s that?”

“Well cuz you clearly have a big old crush on Makoto” Rin sneers. His sharp teeth become visible and he leans forward menacingly. Sousuke scoffs.

“What? No way!” He pushes off of the bunk.

“You think just cuz we text…?”

“No no no, have you seen your messages Sousuke? You’re so nice!” Rin hops off the bunk after him.

“I told you I’m nice!”

“Not like this.” Rin smirks. He places his hands on his hips. “You’re far _too_ nice, and you are flirting with him _fiercely_.” Rin laughs. “You called him perfect. Who does that?!” He throws his arms up. Sousuke leans against their door and groans. He wants to slip into a hole. Wants the door to magically open so he can run away from all this.

“You liiiiiiike him” Rin teases. He starts to do a stupid little dance, which would be hilarious, if it weren’t at Sousuke’s expense. “You wanna kiiissss him. You want his diiiiick.”

“Alright, alright!” Sousuke snaps. He grabs Rin so he has to stay still. “Ok… yeah. He’s fucking charming and beautiful. I… I wanna take him out on nice dinners and touch his perfect ass when no one’s looking. You happy?!” He shakes Rin lightly. Sousuke’s voice booms, but Rin doesn’t wince from it. He just stands there, smiling smugly.

“Extremely.”

Sousuke lets his arms fall. He doesn’t want to discuss this anymore. Rin has far too much information now. He could destroy him if he was ever tortured for information. Sousuke’s eyes drift over to the clock on the wall.

“Isn’t it about time you left to meet up with _your_ boyfriend?” He drawls. Rin’s eyes widen and he glances down at his watch.

“Shit!” He hisses. He runs over to get his backpack and shoves his schoolbooks in it. He adds some pencils for good measure too. He’s going to be a bit late, which Rei secretly hates. He knows it, though he’s too polite to complain. Rin’s just about out the door when he suddenly freezes.

 

“He’s NOT my boyfriend.” He pouts. Sousuke chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You spend everyday at his house _just_ studying then? You’re there for hours.”

Rin flushes all over.

“Y…yes! We just study!” He screeches.

“And you _just_ gave him swimming lessons? All those hours in the pool by yourself?” Sousuke huffs with a smirk. “I don’t believe it.”

“That’s all we did! You’ve seen him swim freestyle now! You’ve seen the results of my teaching!” Rin shouts. It’s supposed to sound threatening and authoritative, but it’s hard with how much his voice cracks.

“Uh huh. I’m sure there’s some _other_ things he could show me which you’ve taught him” Sousuke drawls suggestively. Rin shoots up straight. His mouth opens and closes uselessly. His eyes burn fiercely, but no retort comes out except for:

“I don’t need this!” He exits the room with a slam.

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

Wanna hear something funny?

 

**To Sousuke**

Sure. Shoot.

 

**From Sousuke**

I think my best friend has a gross crush on your butterfly swimmer.

 

**To Sousuke**

WHAT

WHAT?! REALLY? REI???

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeah, they’re spending way too much time together. I almost never see Rin on weekends anymore.

 

**To Sousuke**

NO WAY.

WHAT

IS RIN INTO DUDES

 

**From Sousuke**

Rin’s never said

But his gaydar is too good for a straight guy.

And his clothes are too nice.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god you’re terrible.

He could just like fashion.

 

**From Sousuke**

I’ve seen fringe in his closet!

FRINGE!

WHO WEARS FRINGE?

The village people, that’s who.

 

**To Sousuke**

You’re terrible.

 

**From Sousuke**

What about Ryuugazaki?

 

**To Sousuke**

Well he’s never said anything

And it is not fair to judge at all.

The way you dress or talk or your mannerisms do not dictate your sexuality at all. It is unfair to assume.

That being said…

….Rei might be the gayest man I know

 

**From Sousuke**

Hahahahaha, wow

I didn’t think you were capable of that.

 

**To Sousuke**

He is too beautiful.

It’s ridiculous.

Now that the shock is over, I can totally see it.

 

**From Sousuke**

SEE????

TOLD YOU

 

**To Sousuke**

Like I know Rin likes smart, driven people, which Rei totally is. But he’s also an underdog

Which Rin can really relate to, I’m sure.

Also have you seen Rei in his track uniform?

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh that’s right. He was a track star.

But no I haven’t seen it.

We see him naked! Why would the track uniform be better?

 

**To Sousuke**

I don’t know???!!! IT JUST IS. It’s so strange.

But if you really wanna test if Rin is into Rei, get Rin to see him in his track uniform.

There will be a lot of choking noises and blushing I’m sure.

Rin’s almost as bad as me when it comes to blushing.

 

**From Sousuke**

This is the most devious I’ve ever seen you.

I didn’t think you were capable.

 

**To Sousuke**

I have my moments ;p

 

**From Sousuke**

I am slightly shocked and …. Proud?

I feel like I’ve corrupted you, haha

 

**To Sousuke**

Why are you texting Makoto so much?

 

_Sousuke reads the message over several times. He’s confused. Were any of the words an autocorrect error?_

**From Sousuke**

Um….?

Come again?

 

**To Sousuke**

Why are you texting Makoto so much?

What business do you have with him?

 

_It clicks_

**From Sousuke**

Oh, I get it.

Hi Nanase. Where’s Makoto?

 

**To Sousuke**

He’s gone to the bathroom.

 

**From Sousuke**

And you just decided to invade his phone?

 

**To Sousuke**

I know his combination. I wanted to know who he was talking to so much.

We don’t keep secrets from each other.

 

**From Sousuke**

You sure about that?

 

**To Sousuke**

Excuse me???

 

**From Sousuke**

Nothing nothing.

But this is a breach in privacy.

If you wanna yell at me about this, text me from your own phone.

 

**To Sousuke**

No.

 

**From Sousuke**

Why not???

 

**To Sousuke**

I don’t want you to have my number.

 

**From Sousuke**

JESUS

You can’t stay on Makoto’s phone to talk to me though.

I know you probably wanna ask me a whole bunch of things and yell at me lots, but Makoto’s gonna want his phone back.

 

**To Sousuke**

I only have one more thing to tell you.

 

**From Sousuke**

?

 

**To Sousuke**

Stop hitting on Makoto.

He’s too good for you.

 

**From Sousuke**

WHOA

HOLD UP.

I’M NOT.

 

**To Sousuke**

That’s a lie.

You’re so obvious.

Stop trying.

 

**From Sousuke**

GET OFF

 

**To Sousuke**

SHIT SORRY SORRY

I never thought Haru would do that.

I have my phone now. Sorry.

I’ll yell at him for you if you want.

 

**From Sousuke**

No no it’s ok.

I know he has a pretty low opinion of me, and I get it.

It’s understandable he’d wanna protect his best friend.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh man, he was pretty mean to you though.

Just looking at these messages.

Sorry Sousuke.

 

**From Sousuke**

No no don’t be.

I’m sorry.

I mean… clearly he thought I was coming on to you. And Rin found out we were texting and thought that too.

I feel terrible.

Do you think I’m creepy?

Does it feel like I’m constantly trying to get into your pants?

I’m really really sorry.

 

**To Sousuke**

What?! No!

I don’t know what Haru is talking about. And like…

I would never think it was creepy.

I would probably blush a lot and be extremely flattered actually.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha

You’re very cute.

 

…

 

Haru glances over at his best friend, now beaming happily down at his glowing phone screen. There’s a dusting of pink across his cheeks and his text books lie neglected in front of him. Worry clutches at Haru’s chest. Makoto’s infatuation is obvious.

 

Haru sighs with defeat and rolls his eyes. Makoto isn’t going to get over this crush any time soon. And judging by Sousuke’s texts, these two could actually become a thing. Haru gags at the thought.

 

He trusts makoto’s judgement. He would never stop him, but just…. Why _him?_ Sousuke was callous and overprotective. The complete opposite of his nurturing and caring best friend. Haru doesn’t get it at all.

 

Makoto giggling breaks Haru out of his thoughts. He groans and kicks Makoto sharply underneath the table.

“English” He reprimands. Makoto winces, but then lightly chuckles.

“Sorry Haru. I just got distracted.” He sheepishly returns back to his notes.

“Uh huh.” Is all Haru replies.

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

JOINT PRACTICE TOMORROW

 

**To Sousuke**

GET PUMPED

 

**From Sousuke**

IM GONNA FUCKING TALK TO YOU I SWEAR TO GOD

 

**To Sousuke**

ITLL HAPPEN!

 

…

 

And they do. Makoto constantly drifts over to where Samezuka trains. He leans on the lane dividers in the pool talking to Sousuke, and his laugh rings through out the tiled building. Sousuke smiles so much that practice that Momo dares to ask him if he’s taken some pain killers beforehand. Momo gets backhanded into the pool. He doesn’t question it anymore.

 

“Oh my god Makoto, you’re a captain! Go back to your team!” Rin chides when Makoto has drifted across again. He sits next to Sousuke at the edge of the pool, with Sousuke’s arm around his broad shoulders. He’s leaning in close and tussling Makoto’s hair with his free hand.

“Aw Rin come on,” Sousuke pulls away. Makoto’s shoulders feel cold. “He was just taking a break.”

“No no,” Makoto slips his goggles back on. “I’ve gotta get back to it. Haru will just float around if I’m not over there.” He slides back into the pool and pushes off of the wall. Sousuke watches him fondly.

 

“Ok!” Rin gathers up all of Samezuka’s butterfly swimmers. “I want you guys to learn how to look at each other and give tips. All of you do something better than someone else.” Rin smiles.

“My kick is strongest. I know that. My arms are weak. But it’s important that I identify that.” His voice is friendly but commanding. He keeps one eye focused on the swimmers he’s talking to now, and another on Ai as he trials the breast-strokers in the background.

“Because once you know what your weakness is, then you can go about fixing it!” He points to a tall boy with dusty brown hair.

“Kai! You need more flexibility in your spine. I can tell you that right now.” The boys nods with understanding.

“Ok, all of you, get in the water and swim a lap. Then as a group we will identify what you weakness is and what your strength is. That way you can learn from each other’s strengths. Do you understand?” There’s a murmur of agreement from the group. Rin smiles, and then rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“And if all else fails, just look to Sousuke to see how it’s done. That bastard has _no_ weaknesses as far as I can tell.” He laughs. He then looks around his group to make eye contact with the large man, but he can’t seem to find him

“… where is Sousuke?”

“He’s uh…” A timid first year points across the pool. Rin spins on his heel. Sure enough, Sousuke is at the other end of the pool with the Iwatobi team. Makoto swims laps in the lane next to him, and whenever he swims by, Sousuke throws a bunch of water onto him. This of course jeopardises his backstroke. Makoto kicks water at him, but Sousuke just laughs and does it again on the next lap. Makoto shouts and flips out of his stroke. He pops up next to Sousuke and begins to aggressively splash him. Sousuke shields himself and just laughs louder. He grabs Makoto’s wrists and brings them close together. Their legs touch under the water, and Makoto is sure that he feels electricity run up his spine. He fights against Sousuke, and Sousuke definitely struggles, but he is stronger in the end.

 

“SOUSUKE!” Rin shouts. “I didn’t send Makoto over there so you could follow! Get your ass back here!”

Sousuke rolls his eyes and Rin wants to punch him. He lets Makoto’s wrists go, who splashes him as Sousuke swims away. He hops out of the pool next to his team.

“Sorry about that,” He pushes his hair back. Rin looks at him sternly.

“On second thought, don’t follow this guy’s example. He’s a fucking idiot” He instructs his group. The group nods.

 

 

…

 

**To Sousuke**

WE DID IT!

 

**From Sousuke**

WE TALKED!

IT’S A SWIMMING MIRACLE

Haha, I had a lot of fun today too

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah me too

Hope I didn’t get you in trouble with Rin.

 

**From Sousuke**

Nah, it’s fine.

He’s just pouting.

 

…

 

**From Rei**

… ok but…

what the hell was that?

 

**From Rin**

Are we talking about Makoto and Sousuke?

 

**From Rei**

Yes!

 

**From Rin**

OH MY GOD DO NOT GET ME STARTED

…

 

**From Sousuke**

_Image Received_

Got my new jammers!

So you can have yours back now.

 

**To Sousuke**

I was wondering if I was gonna get those back.

 

**From Sousuke**

Yes…. Reluctantly

 

**To Sousuke**

Haha, but your new ones look great!

The design is cool. Silver and black like your old ones?

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeah, it’s a bit of a signature I guess.

Like your green ones.

It wouldn’t feel like a competition if I wasn’t in them.

 

**To Sousuke**

No I get it.

It helps your teammates find you in the water.

They look like they fit really well.

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh reeeaaallly?

And what part of me do they ‘fit really well’?

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god stop

I was just saying

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha they are very comfortable

And I do like the way they look.

I don’t have to be paranoid that they’ll fall off my hips.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh no that… that would be a tragedy ;p

 

**From Sousuke**

Makoto!

Are you actually trying to get me flustered?

You will not win.

 

**To Sousuke**

No no I was just kidding around.

I know I would never win.

Btw what’s your workout routine?

Your abs looks really nice.

 

**From Sousuke**

“I would never win” he says as he tells me my abs look nice

What are you doing to me

 

**To Sousuke**

It’s just an innocent question!

 

**From Sousuke**

It is not.

You’re checking me out. I know it.

 

**To Sousuke**

We’re both athletes! I just wanna know!

 

**From Sousuke**

Just admit it Makotoooooo

You’re drooling over my obliques right now.

 

**To Sousuke**

STOP

WHY

NO

I’m just trying to get advice and you turn it into this.

 

**From Sousuke**

Pfft you don’t need advice

If you won’t admit it, I will

I’ve checked you out

10/10 would bang

 

**To Sousuke**

RJFHOFHIWEFWEJOFJPWEFWEFWEFWKOKORGJI!!!!!???

AUGH!

 

**From Sousuke**

Hey I told you I like athletic guys

 

**To Sousuke**

IM SO OVERWHELMED

I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

 

**From Sousuke**

Admit my pic is now you’re new background

 

**To Sousuke**

IT IS NOT

….but I haven’t deleted it either.

 

**From Sousuke**

Because you think I’m hot?????

 

**To Sousuke**

Jeeez…..

….. fine. Because I think you’re hot.

10/10 would not mind seeing naked.

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeeesssssss

I knew it.

I can die happy now. Excuse me while I write “tachibana approved” across my abs

 

**To Sousuke**

God please don’t

 

…

 

**To Sousuke**

_Image received_

I finally got new glasses.

I look slightly less like a librarian now.

 

_“Jesus!” Sousuke hisses and drops his phone. His heart is beating in his chest. “Fuuuuuck” He whines at the sight of the image. Makoto Tachibana is going to ruin him._

**From Sousuke**

Haha, very nice.

They really suit you.

I can never pull off glasses

(stole these from a kid down the hall)

_Image received_

**To Sousuke**

Haha no they look great!

Very handsome.

 

**From Sousuke**

I look like an accountant.

An angry one that sees through your money laundering schemes.

 

**To Sousuke**

No no. You look like a CEO.

Very sophisticated.

Hold up though…. Are you in bed?

 

**From Sousuke**

Yeh.

 

**To Sousuke**

….are you naked?!

 

**From Sousuke**

You can’t see anything.

… but yes.

 

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god Sousuke

Have some shame.

 

**From Sousuke**

I don’t know why you’re complaining.

You think I’m hot remember ;p

 

**To Sousuke**

Gah, I knew it was a mistake admitting that.

 

**From Sousuke**

No no never.

No regrets.

 

**To Sousuke**

Yeah well now you send me photos of yourself naked.

 

**From Sousuke**

Hey come on. You don’t KNOW I’m naked

And if you wanna get back at me, you can always send naked photos back

 

**To Sousuke**

WOW

OK

That really felt like I was being hit on.

 

**From Sousuke**

Hahaaaaaaaaa

Maybe because you were?

Hang on I just remembered something.

_Image Received_

Now we’re even.

 

**To Sousuke**

OH MY FUCKING….

WHAT

I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS.

 

**From Sousuke**

Hey, I’ve seen your butt. You should see mine.

It’s only fair.

 

**To Sousuke**

I WAS REALLY FINE

YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO.

 

**From Sousuke**

Haha just say thank you already.

 

**To Sousuke**

No way.

 

**From Sousuke**

“Thanks Sousuke for the A+ ass pic. It is a thing of beauty. I’m currently salivating over it”

 

**To Sousuke**

NO

WHERE DO YOU GET THIS FROM?

….alright it is pretty nice.

 

**From Sousuke**

*high fives myself*

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

Hey what are you doing after the joint practice tomorrow?

 

**To Sousuke**

Nothing?

Going home? Doing homework?

 

**From Sousuke**

Wanna hang with me afterwards?

So we can talk without Rin telling me I’m wasting your time.

And telling me to swim more laps.

 

**To Sousuke**

Haha sure!

That’d be great!

 

**From Sousuke**

Cool. Bring a change of clothes so you’re not stuck in your uniform all day.

Wear something that makes you look cute.

OH WAIT YOU ALWAYS ARE NEVERMIND ;p

 

**To Sousuke**

Jeez but ok.

Looking forward to it!

 

…

 

Rin is going to punch Makoto if he hears one more giggle out of his mouth. Sousuke has been a lot better this week at keeping with his Samezuka team, but he still finds excuses to cross paths with Makoto. They don’t have long conversations, but instead exchange smiles or light touches. Makoto nervously touches the fabric of Sousuke’s new jammers, complimenting how nice they feel. Sousuke will press his palm to Makoto’s lower back when he steps close to say something. He thinks no one sees.

 

“Look at these two. It’s disgusting.” Rin sighs. He leans closer to Rei at the side of the pool. His arm is draped over his shoulders.

“Mmmm I am slightly worried Makoto senpai might be getting distracted.” Rei tucks away a lock of Rin’s wet hair, which swings in front of his eyes.

“He’s definitely more focused when we practice at Iwatobi.”

“Jeez, I thought I just had to keep tabs on Momo going after my sister. Now I have to chase this guy?” Rin sighs and lets his hand trail over Rei’s arm for longer than he should as he stands up.

“I’ll go retrieve him. You should go back to strengthening your arm stroke.”

“Got it.” Rei nods and slips back into the pool.

 

Practice eventually ends and Makoto’s fingers tremble as he pulls on his casual clothes. He hasn’t dried off properly and they stick to his damp skin. He has to jump up and down several times to pull his jeans up around his hips.

“Makoto,” Haru methodically changes his jammers for a dry pair.

“Are you coming over tonight?”

Makoto’s stomach drops. He hasn’t yet told Haru about his evening plans because he doesn’t know how. He knows he’s not ditching Haru. They didn’t have plans. It’s just that they spend so much time together that he can’t help but feel like he’s blowing him off whenever he has other plans. But what makes matters worse is that these plans are with Sousuke. He’s noticed how Haru’s scowl hardens when his name lights up Makoto’s phone.

“I uh… I actually have plans, sorry. Tomorrow though?” He smiles.

“Mmmm” Haru nods. “What are your plans? Something with the twins?”

“I uh…” Makoto clumsily pulls on a button down over his t-shirt. “I’m actually going to hang out with Sousuke.”

He winces. He’s waiting for Haru’s cold stare. The harsh words of warning, or the flat refusal to let Makoto do so. But none of this happens.

 

Haru sighs and his features soften. A fond smile stretches across his lips.

“I’m happy for you.” And he seems to really mean it. Makoto balks at the reaction.

“That should be fun for you right?”

Makoto blinks in disbelief. He feels like Haru’s words have more meaning. Like he knows more than he lets on. That he’s always known. Makoto shakes his head. It was stupid of him to keep anything from Haru. Of course his best friend had him figured out. He reaches out and touches him gently on the arm.

“Thank you.” He murmurs. Haru grabs Makoto’s glasses and places them on Makoto’s grateful face.

“If he touches you…” Haru hisses.

“He won’t. I won’t let him do anything I don’t want.” Makoto laughs. His relief melts over his frame. He’s looser and adjusts the frames on his nose.

“Besides we’re just going to hang out.”

“Uh-huh.” Haru deadpans. He shrugs on his uniform shirt, throws his bag over his shoulder and walks out of the locker room. On the other side of the door he passes Sousuke. He pauses to point at himself and then menacingly towards Sousuke. _I’m watching you_. Sousuke gets the message and nods. Haru sighs and begins his walk to the train station alone.

 

“You ready?” Makoto walks out of the locker room. He pushes his glasses up and Sousuke notices.

“You’re wearing the glasses?” He tries to sound smooth, but his voice trembles.

“Yeah, wearing contacts after swimming is uncomfortable… is it a problem?” Makoto cocks his head to the side. He reminds Sousuke of an eager puppy.

“No, no.” He steps closer and nudges Makoto in the side. “I said they were cute, didn’t I?” He speaks low and close to Makoto’s ear. Makoto steps away with a blush. Sousuke laughs.

“Been a while since I’ve seen that reaction.”

“Well hopefully it’ll be a bit longer again.” Makoto mumbles and rubs the back of his neck.

“You ready then?”

“Yeah.” Makoto hikes up his backpack and begins to follow Sousuke out of the aquatic centre. They’re just about out when someone whistles loudly behind them. Sousuke turns with a snarl and Makoto peeks over his shoulder. It’s Rin. Of course it’s Rin. With the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

“Have fun you two!” He calls. Next to him, Rei shakes his head and rubs his temples. He mouths ‘sorry’ at Makoto. Makoto, fully flushed, manages to sigh and wave, indicating that it’s fine. Sousuke is less compassionate. He glares at his friend, grabs Makoto’s hand and drags them both outside.

 

“Sorry,” He mumbles. Makoto is almost too stunned with the feeling of Sousuke’s hand around his own to reply.

“It’s ok.” He breathes. “Rin’s always been like that.”

“That’s true.” Sousuke scoffs.

 

Sousuke takes him to a small café down the road. He gets a large black coffee for himself and Makoto orders a hot chocolate. The café is busy with the after work crowd, hoping to get some coffee and cake in them before they return home. The two swimmers share a slice of carrot cake between them, more as an excuse to brush fingers than to actually eat. Sousuke smiles shyly over the table at Makoto when he’s not looking. He takes in the sight of his soft brown hair in the afternoon sun, and how his strong forearms are visible because of his rolled up sleeves. And the glasses… ok the glasses did things to him.

 

Sousuke reaches across the table and plucks them from his face. He places them on his own and tries to focus through the thick glass. Makoto laughs behind his hand.

“What do you think?” Sousuke shrugs.

“Very handsome.” Makoto hums.

Sousuke folds his hands over themselves and he leans his chin on them. He smiles smugly.

“Oh? So you ready to admit I’m exactly your type yet?”

Makoto coughs around his bite of carrot cake. A walnut hits the back of his throat and he has to keep from choking. Sousuke laughs at the reaction.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh you heard me.” Sousuke smiles as he sips his coffee. “Why don’t you tell me you’re wildly attracted to me? That I’m everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“That’s a bit arrogant don’t you think?” Makoto wipes the tears from his eyes. “I promise there’s nothing to admit.”

“Really?” Sousuke presses Makoto’s glasses further up his nose in a mocking gesture. “You don’t think you’re lying to yourself?”

“I think you _want_ me to think all that” Makoto leans his head to the side and narrows his eyes. He laughs. Sousuke nods his head and chuckles under his breath.

“Of course.” He says quietly. He then picks up his coffee and begins to drain the last few sips. “Because I think all of that about you”. His eyes pierce over the top of his mug. Makoto gasps a little. There’s no trace of humour or mockery to his words. He doesn’t laugh after he says them, or kick Makoto under the table. His words hang in the air. Genuine and final.

 

Sousuke finishes his coffee and places the mug back on the table. He notices that the cake in front of them is just crumbs and Makoto’s hot chocolate is gone.

“You ready to get out of here?” He smiles. Makoto nods in his numb state.

 

They walk through a park on the way back to Samezuka. Their paces are long, but slow, and the last bits of hazy pink sunlight filter through the trees above them. Makoto has his glasses back, which was probably a mistake, because now he can see Sousuke far too clearly in the soft golden light. He’s wearing a singlet, and Makoto thinks his arms should be illegal. But Makoto has seen Sousuke’s body before. The benefits of being swimmers. What he hasn’t seen is how Sousuke’s face naturally falls into a small smile when he’s content. How his eyes look almost lime green in the yellow light, and how his thumbs rub idly against the hem of his pants when he’s nervous.

“Okay,” Makoto sighs. “Confession time,”

Sousuke doesn’t say anything. He just raises his eyebrows with interest.

“I uh… I lied to you… when you asked how I had your phone number?”

“Oh?” Sousuke smirks.

“I… I _kind_ of got it because I wanted to keep tabs on Rin, but my main reason was….” Makoto hides his face in his hands and stops walking. He knows he must be blushing furiously. “Oh god” He laughs. Sousuke gently clasps his hands around his wrists and pulls them away from his face.

“It’s ok.” His voice is gentle. Makoto nervously laughs and stares at the ground.

“You were just… _sooooo_ hot.” Makoto closes his eyes and laughs. “I just _really_ wanted to get up the courage to talk to you. Just to even be your friend, but I couldn’t do it. And then your whole beef with Haru happened, and that pretty much ruled out any hopes of me getting close to you and…”

“Makoto…” Makoto stops. His eyes flick up to meet Sousuke’s but it’s too much. He’s too charming and beautiful against the blazing orange and pink sky.

“Makoto, do you like me?” He smiles. Makoto stares at the ground. His pulse thuds in his wrist against Sousuke’s grip.

“Yes.” He whispers.

“Enough to let me kiss you?”

“Ye…”

He barely gets the first syllable out before Sousuke’s lips are on his. Sweet and gentle, Sousuke’s hands slide from his wrists to gently cup the sides of his face. Makoto is unresponsive at first. Too shocked by what’s happening and the burning smell of chlorine and musk in his nostrils. But when Sousuke’s fingers gently scratch his scalp, and his lips push slightly harder, Makoto dissolves into the kiss. He tilts his face upwards and… wow… wow that is nice. The few times Makoto has kissed anyone he’s had to stoop far over. Practically lift the other person onto their toes, but this? Him and Sousuke are so close in height it’s exhilarating. The kiss is over quickly. Sousuke pulls away. His pupils are dilated, and his cheeks are dusted with pink. Makoto tries to hide his laughter.

“What?” Sousuke looks anxious. “Sorry! Did I do something wrong?”

“No no no,” Makoto waves away his worries. “It’s just I never thought I’d get to see _you_ blush.”

“Ah well,” Sousuke combs a hand through his hair. “My cool demeanour is a defense mechanism, I assure you.”

“Oh? I think you’re pretty cool.” Makoto’s gentle smile is stunning. He looks up at Sousuke and steps forward to gently touch his forearm. Sousuke swallows.

“Shit, uh…” His jittery hands plunge into his pants pocket and he retrieves his phone. He types something haphazardly. Makoto’s phone vibrates in his own pocket. He takes it out.

 

**From Sousuke**

Sorry sorry I’m a coward. I can’t look at you and say these things out loud.

 

**To Sousuke**

It’s ok. It’s amazing to see you actually flustered though.

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh my god its terrible. Is this your life?!

 

**To Sousuke**

No.

Just when I’m with you.

 

**From Sousuke**

Oh jeez…

I’m dying man.

Ok.

Um…

SO

 

**To Sousuke**

So?

 

**From Sousuke**

Soooo…. Uh

How would you feel about going out with me?

I

I really want to go out with you.

Like I want you to be my boyfriend

And I can kiss you all the time.

And see your butt in high definition.

 

_Makoto laughs out loud at that message_

**To Sousuke**

I want that too.

 

**From Sousuke**

Really?!

 

**To Sousuke**

I’ve had a crush on you for forever

SO YES

 

**From Sousuke**

Ho jeez. Man

Also I was super annoyed when I first found out you were Nanase’s best friend.

I was like “nooooooo whyyyyy?!”

“Now I’ll never get to have sex with him!”

 

_Makoto blushes and throws his head back and laughs at that. Sousuke’s eyes crinkle at the corner and he laughs too._

**To Sousuke**

Oh my god.

You just want me for my body.

 

**From Sousuke**

No never.

I told you what my type is.

You are A+ perfect, kind, generous human being

ALSO!

Uhhhh…. If it’s not too awkward….

Rin is staying at his family’s house this weekend. Sooooo if you wanted to come back to mine and we could continue this talk there…..?????

 

“Sure” Makoto agrees out loud. His bright moss-green eyes sparkle with happiness.

“Yeah?” Sousuke asks breathlessly.

“Yeah.”

 

**To Sousuke**

Kiss me stupid.

 

And Sousuke is happy to oblige.

 

…

 

**From Sousuke**

YO YO CHECK IT

_Image received_

**From Rin**

Wow. Things have progressed then.

Wait…. Is that my bunk???

 

**From Sousuke**

Uh….

 

**From Rin**

GET MAKOTO OFF OF MY BUNK

NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE OUT THERE.

**From Sousuke**

Shhhhhh

You can see the angel is sleeping

 

**From Rin**

IF YOU SUCKED THAT ANGEL’S DICK IN MY BED I SWEAR TO GOD

 

**From Sousuke**

;p

 

**From Rin**

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

 

**From Sousuke**

Gotta go!

 

**From Rin**

SOUSUKE I WILL SHIT ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE

 

…

 

Makoto is woken by the sound of something vibrating next to him. He blindly clasps his phone and answers it without looking at the caller. He expects it to be his mother, asking what time he expects to get home, but he’s instead met with a low and quiet voice.

“Makoto?”

“Haru?” Makoto’s eyes fly open.

“Sorry, it sounds like I woke you. Rin just woke me up with a frantic phone call. … You stayed at Sousuke’s?” It’s not judgmental. It’s just a question.

“Yeah…” Makoto guiltily answers.

“Are you two dating now?”

“…Yeah.” And Makoto hates how soft and happy his voice sounds. There’s a short laugh on the other end of the call.

“I’m happy for you. Really. I mean he’s Rin’s best friend, and now you’re boyfriend, so he can’t be completely terrible.” He mumbles.

“He’s not,” Makoto laughs.

“I’ll take your word for it. I was just checking up on you. Sorry.”

“It’s ok. It’s nice.” Makoto’s exhaustion catches up with him and he presses his face harder into his pillow.

“Ok. Stay safe, Makoto. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Ok. Bye.”

Haru hangs up. Makoto sighs and tosses his phone to the foot of the bed. Large, calloused hands snake around his waist and Sousuke climbs back into the small bed behind him. His bare chest presses into Makoto’s naked back, and Makoto isn’t sure he’ll ever get enough of the feeling.

 

“Sorry, I text Rin. Was that Haru?” Sousuke’s voice is low and gravelly first thing in the morning. His lips move against the nape of Makoto’s neck.

“Yeah” Makoto sighs.

“Did he chew you out?” Sousuke begins to pepper kisses down Makoto’s jawline and neck. Gentle, affectionate touches.

“No, no. He’s cool with it.” Makoto laughs at the tickling sensation.

“Impressive. Guess we have nothing to worry about then.” Sousuke purrs. Makoto moves his hand to lace his fingers with Sousuke’s against his stomach.

“Maybe just _that_.” He drawls. Sousuke’s phone vibrates aggressively across his desk. Sousuke just presses himself harder against Makoto. He breathes in the scent of beaches and sandalwood, which seems to always cling to Makoto’s skin.

“I’m ignoring it. I see Rin all the time, but I only have you for a few more hours.”

Makoto, feeling uncharacteristically brave, turns around and winds his arms around Sousuke’s neck. His grin is wide and playful.

“Better make the most of it then.”

 

…

 

“Shitting Christ!” Rin throws his phone after another failed call.

“It’s too early to be this upset.” The body in bed next to him drones. “What’s the problem?”

Rin huffs and throws himself back onto the bed.

“They’re doing things on my bed! I just know it!” There’s no response next to him. Rin turns with an aggravated grunt and begins to shake a naked, exposed shoulder.

“Rei! Be upset with me! It’s unhygienic!”

But Rei has no sympathy for him. He turns to glare at him with tired, violet eyes. His hair is a mess, ruffled on the pillow from sleep and the previous night’s activities.

“You used my toothbrush last night. You are hardly in the position to complain about boundaries.” He croaks.

“Yeah well…” Rin drapes himself across Rei. “I can get away with it because you think I’m cute”

“You’ll be cute in two hours. Right now you’re an annoyance. Please remove yourself.”

Rin gasps in fake shock. He rolls off of Rei and prepares to go back to sleep on the far side of the bed.

“Honestly,” He sighs.

He doesn’t see Rei smirk to himself, but he feels his weight shift. A gentle hand runs up his smooth side and chapped lips press against his temple.

“If you let me sleep I’ll make you an omelet when we get up.”

“With egg whites?” Rin says too excitedly.

“Of course.” Rei laughs against his ear. He presses another kiss to Rin’s hair, then rolls over to go back to sleep.

 

Rin tries not to think about what months of sexual tension are being released in his bed at that same moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok I'll get back to planning serious shit now.  
> I promise.


End file.
